Yumemi Yumeno
Yumemi Yumeno is the reincarnated form of Binah an angel-like Youma who was the fourth of the Seven Great Youma. Profile Appearance Yumemi is mousy-looking woman wearing a pair of glasses, whose long black hair runs down her back in a simple ponytail. Biography She's a talented artist who worked under a pseudonym. During an exhibit that was displaying her work, she met Usagi and Mamoru and asked them is they could act as models for her. Both accepted and found out she was the artist who painted the beautiful pictures in the exhibit. She was attacked by Zoisite and had her Rainbow Crystal extracted, turning her into the Youma, Binah. She was turn back into her normal self by Sailor Moon and feeling more confident in herself, painted and displayed a self portrait. She was later abducted by Tanizaki and Doctor Metzger awakened her old memories as well as her youma forms and powers. She along with Boxy aid Ryo Urawa in seeking to take Tanizaki down. Ryo gathered up the different types of monsters for an impromptu war council so that Beneda could convince them to cooperate, to work with them when the time came to retake the Dark Kingdom from Tanizaki's forces. Needless to say it was an uphill battle. Fortunately her idea to invoke the Dark Lords had brought fresh life to the endeavor. Ryo watched as the representatives from the various monster groups hashed out the details of their plan of attack. Ryo pulled Beneda to the side to hide her so that the guards wouldn’t notice that she didn’t have a collar. His self-control slipped for just a moment when Beneda asked what was going on allowing her to clearly see the regret and the fear and the desperate weariness that he'd been hiding. Despite this the only answer he gave was to tell her to stick to the plan, and to tell her friends he said thanks for their help as well as sorry to Sailor Mercury. A dozen guards poured into the camp to drag Ryo off to Doctor Metzger Though confused as it wasn’t time for one of his usual interrogations Boxy, Yumemi and Karkala had confidence in Ryo’s foresight. Which is why they began to panic when Beneda told them of their conversation. They were ready to run out to rescue him, but they knew that would just end in their slaughter. After a long, strained silence Beneda came up with a plan and asked for some cold water. After rescuing them the Senshi set up a makeshift field hospital where Sailor Saturn, Mars, Beneda, Boxy, Yumemi and a few other monsters tended to the monster types that had been injured in the fighting as well as the daimons whose condition had progressed to far to move around. Doctor Mizuno was looking through Doctor Metzger's documents trying to find a cure for the daimons condition, but was unable to come up with anything. Since he was the one who developed the original formula for the daimon eggs Professor Tomoe decided to ask Lunato restore his memories of the time he was possessed by Germatoid so that he could help. After assuring Hotaru that he would be fine Professor Tomoe determined that the daimon were experiencing something similar to scurvy. Asking for a blackboard and a place to think he began figuring out a way to artificial replacement Pharaoh 90’s power. Abilities Metzger's experiments on Yumemi restored the use of her innate ability to bring her paintings to life, but the magic still requires some kind of drawing implement as a focus. Category:Tanizaki Heavy Industries Category:Characters